


my home is your body (how can i stay away?)

by discostick



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: “Welcome home,” Bora says, looking incredibly proud of her handiwork.But Handong looks at her instead, and feels her words echo within her.Homewas Bora’s arms, Bora’s smile, the way Bora looked at her like she was the only person on earth.
Relationships: Kim Bora | Sua/Han Dong | Handong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	my home is your body (how can i stay away?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute and spicy reunion stuff :') 
> 
> Title from: [stay away by carly rae jepsen](https://open.spotify.com/track/5PJSsZbCTyjPXoTNBLb4dF?autoplay=true)!

_ “If I have to wait another day, I may actually just die.”  _

Handong rolls her eyes. Her girlfriend had a penchant for theatrics and being terribly melodramatic. It was just in Bora’s genetics to use hyperboles at all times, as if her life depended on it. 

Handong loves it. Handong loves  _ her _ \- all of her. 

It still doesn’t feel real that there’s only less than a day until she’s out. Until she meets them again. Until she sees her girlfriend after a year. As if at any moment she can wake up, back in impersonal hotel rooms during schedules in Beijing, or her home’s bed. 

Regardless of the location, there are always tears in her eyes she hurriedly wipes away, hides from no one in particular. 

That had been the longest year of her life. She was kept busy, yes, but it had been different being alone than with the six of them. 

Without Minji trying and failing to calm all of them down from a laughing fit, Bora kissing her sweetly in the company car before they step out, Siyeon making her laugh with puns she learned in Mandarin. Without Yoohyeon’s pout whenever they tease her, Yubin’s quiet companionship when they’re reading on the couch together, and Gahyeon knocking on her bunk bed to go out and grab some ice cream at the convenience store.

It had been a long year. Only a day separates her from the six of them.

“Just one more day,” Handong tells her, laughing. “Come on. You waited for a year. A few more hours isn’t gonna hurt, babe.” 

Somehow it feels like she’s also trying to convince herself. This was hard for her, even if she didn’t think the world was ending, like Bora. It did, however, leave a dull ache in her heart and an unsettling feeling in her stomach. 

The groan that comes from the other side of the phone is expected, and Handong only laughs. She missed all of them, but she missed her girlfriend just a little bit more. 

Her stubborn, fiery, prodigy of a girlfriend. It was hard to put Bora into words, but Handong tries every day. 

(And would like to try, for the rest of her life, if time allows it.) 

_ “If only you weren’t a dumbass for that whole airport incident, you’d be here in my arms,” _ Bora complains and she can’t blame her. She had whined endlessly about it last week and admittedly, Handong _ was _ a complete dumbass for it.  _ “This is the last straw. I’m hacking into the company’s database to find out where they put you.”  _

Knowing her, Bora would do it. Even if she didn’t know how to leap past firewalls and encrypted databases, she would learn it overnight just to get what she wants. If she wanted to see her girlfriend, there would be no stopping her. 

Except this pandemic and other protocols related to it, of course. There were boundaries that Bora did not cross and it’s endangering other people by breaking Handong out of quarantine. 

“Please don’t,” Handong sighs. “They didn’t tell you where I was so you don’t throw tiny pebbles at my window like a lovesick teenager.” 

On the other side of the phone, Bora laughs. _“Please. You’d love that. You’d play along and deliver ‘Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?’_ _looking out your window perfectly because you eat stuff like that up.”_

Bora knows her like the back of her hand. Sometimes it still strikes her with awe when she remembers that Bora did her best to know her the way she does. That she still does her best to know her more, every day, even miles apart. 

No one occupied the space Bora did in her life. At this point, she doesn’t think anyone who comes into her life can fit it. 

“As long as it’s you, I’ll love it,” Handong says, truthfully. 

The line goes quiet for a few beats. Handong knows that Bora is blushing. Somehow it’s comforting to know that Handong isn’t the only one who feels just as in love with her after years.  _ “You can’t say things like that when I miss you so goddamn much, Dong-ah!”  _ Bora exclaims, and Handong has to move her phone slightly away from her ear.  _ “There’s a hacking course on my phone right now. Don’t make me pull it out just to find your location.”  _

“You can just ask me.” 

_ “As if you’d tell me.” _

“True,” Handong laughs. “Babe, just one day more. Can we do that?” 

Bora sighs audibly.  _ “I miss you so much. It hurts, actually.”  _

Her voice is so soft. So sincere. Only few people ever get to hear Bora like this. “I miss you too. I think about you all the time but you know that already.” 

_ “Rent free in your head.”  _

“As if you’d even pay rent to me.”

_ “I would! You underestimate my rent-paying skills.”  _

She yawns, feeling her sore muscles weighing her down into the bed. Their choreographies were hard enough, and she definitely felt like she overpracticed today. 

_ “I should let you go.” _

Handong stretches, but she hums in agreement. “Don’t sound so sad,” she says, but she feels a pout on her lips. She’s glad Bora can’t see her to tease her for it, even as mildly because Bora can never tease her as much as she does the other members. She’s too soft on her, and Handong loves using that to her advantage. “Tomorrow.” 

_ “Tomorrow. I love you.”  _

Handong smiles, feeling excitement wash over her. “I love you too. Sleep, Romeo.” 

Bora laughs before she makes some kissing sounds.

_ Tomorrow, _ Handong thinks,  _ tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.  _

She drifts off to sleep and knows this isn’t a dream. 

-

Her phone pings as she goes through her sacred morning routine, disrupting it. 

_ Good morning, Dong-ah!  _ The text from their manager reads.  _ Pack up your things soon. We’re heading back to the company after a quick checkup. Don’t tell the girls!  _

Handong is a fast packer, but she feels her break her personal record as soon as she puts her phone down. 

-

Sitting on one of the company couches feels so surreal. Handong’s hands find the sturdy material of the chairs. She’d known there would be renovations, but seeing it first-hand was something else entirely. 

Somehow it was warmer. More welcoming. One of the staff members had half-joked that they’d done all of this for her arrival, and Handong is endeared by it. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the moment the six of them pour into the room, seeing her. Nothing could have prepared her for them stumbling to embrace her, take her into the group hug she hasn’t partaken in for a year or more. 

It’s a mess of giggles and yells (from no other than her lovely girlfriend) and warm embraces. Handong has felt their love from a distance, so much so that it had made her cry multiple times. 

Now, in their arms, Handong is showered in it and finds that she sheds no tears. In its stead it’s her heart that overflows from how full it is, and a grin so wide it makes her cheek hurt. 

-

“Alone at last,” Bora says, the door of the dorm clicks into place. Everyone had ducked out with the promise of Minji buying them ice cream, despite a few complaints from the others that Bora gets  _ special alone time _ with Handong. 

(“Why do  _ you _ get more time with her? We missed her too!” Yoohyeon says, pouting and crossing her arms. 

“Sucks to be you that you’re not her girlfriend.” 

Yoohyeon shakes her head, but she’s laughing. “You said we were  _ all _ your girlfriends.” 

“Have you considered that maybe I was lying?” 

Handong pinches Bora’s side to chastise her, giggling all the same. Bora and Yoohyeon bickering was something she loved to watch and let happen, and a year apart isn’t going to change that.) 

“We owe Minji big time, by the way,” her girlfriend tells her, with her back against the door. Her heart aches in a good way when Handong turns back to see Bora looking at her like she can’t believe she’s here. 

Handong knows the same expression is mirrored on her own face. Still, she takes the opportunity to tease Bora just because. “Me? You’re the one who wanted alone time.” 

She regrets it in an instant, because Bora pushes forward, holding her close. The closest they’ve been in a year, and the closest they’ve been since she arrived earlier. It might as well be forever. 

Bora feels the same, but also somehow leaner, stronger. Her arms are around Handong’s body in a tight grip, so to be closer, Handong’s own wind around her shoulders in a tight embrace. She doesn’t know how Bora’s arms tighten around her, their bodies pressed flush against each other, as if she tries to convince herself that this is real.

It’s real. It’s so real. It’s better than her dreams, better than anything she could ask for. 

Bora tries to pull away and Handong doesn’t let her. “Looks like I’m not the only one who wanted some alone time.”

She giggles, pressing a kiss to Bora’s ear. “Shush.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

They stand there, basking in each other’s presence. If Bora brings up that Handong buries her face in Bora’s hair, smelling one of Bora’s favorite shampoo in her roster of favorite brands, she can always deny it later. 

Handong looks up to be greeted by a couch situated in the middle of their living room. “Is that the…” 

Bora doesn’t even need to look back to know what she’s talking about. “Yep. In the flesh.” 

She pulls Bora towards it, and tries to wrestle her onto the leather couch. Bora, like she always does with Handong in particular, lets her win. Her girlfriend lands on her back, Handong on top of her, her blonde hair falling like curtains, shielding them from the rest of the world. 

Bora looks up at her adoringly. It makes a blush crawl up Handong’s cheeks and neck and she knows Bora can see it. She doesn’t know how she’s lived this long without having Bora this close.

Now that she has it again, she doesn’t know if she can go through what she did once more. 

She isn’t always good with words, so Handong shows Bora in the way she most understands, leaning down to kiss her for the first time in a year. It’s soft, chaste, tight-lipped and just enjoying the way each other feels. 

Knowing Bora, and admittedly knowing the fire underneath her ribcage, the softness doesn’t hold off. Suddenly their kisses are hot and messy and wet, almost desperate. Almost as if someone had flicked on a switch that Bora has both of her legs framing Handong’s hips, that Bora’s tongue teases the seam of her lips. 

Handong isn’t innocent, either. Her hand makes it under Bora’s oversized shirt, feeling the taut muscle, committing it to memory. It feels so hot, so suffocating in the best way to have Bora like this, and —

“Wait, there’s - ah,” Bora sighs when Handong nips at her neck. “There’s something on my -  _ oh, that feels so good _ \- on my back. Stop.” 

Handong does as she’s told, moving to sit on her heels so Bora can reach behind her back. 

She procures a sticky note, which Bora reads out loud. “ _ ‘Not on the communal couch please. Thanks!!! From: everyone’ _ ,” they laugh. “They think they’re  _ so  _ funny.” 

They were. Handong’s stomach hurts from laughing. The girls knew them too well. 

Bora, however, tucks a stray strand of hair behind Handong’s ear. She looks mussed, her lips kissed to a redness that suits her so much. The marks Handong had nipped into the skin of her neck were starting to show. “Come with me. I wanna show you something.” 

They stand, Handong following suit, their hands never leaving each other. Bora opens the door to her room which she knows so well — they slept on the same bed since Yoohyeon never really stays there anymore prior to Handong leaving. 

What she sees is a fort, under the blankets tented over it were several pillows, her favorite snacks on one side, and blankets filling the place nicely. It looks terribly cozy. 

“Welcome home,” Bora says, looking incredibly proud of her handiwork. 

But Handong looks at her instead, and feels her words echo within her.  _ Home  _ was Bora’s arms, Bora’s smile, the way Bora looked at her like she was the only person on earth. 

She pulls her into the pillows without anything more to say. 

(Handong does have a lot of things to say but none of them come to her at this moment. She’s too overwhelmed, too emotional. It swirls inside her, ready to burst. Somewhere along the lines of  _ wherever you are is home to me _ , or  _ you’re the love of my life and there’s simply no one else in this world like you.  _

Somewhere along those lines.) 

This time she pulls Bora on top of her, their kisses less driven by desperation but more of gentleness and of longing. Still hot, still wet, but now it’s matched with the caress of Handong’s hand on her face, and Bora clutching the blankets at the side of Handong’s head as if her life depended on it. 

_ God,  _ she’d missed Bora. Missed touching her like this. Whenever Bora touched her too she felt like she was the only person on earth with the sheer amount of devotion Bora has in her body. 

It doesn’t take long when Bora’s hand unbuttons her pants, undoes the zip and slides her hand in to touch her. They both let out a moan when she moves through the wetness, a clear indication of what her body feels being near Bora again. 

The ministrations of Bora’s hand are so overwhelming, such a stark difference from her own and some of the toys she has with her for occasions when Bora feels like sexting or sending risque photos that leave Handong a little bit breathless. 

“You feel so fucking good, Dong-ah,” Bora whispers, her head pressed to Handong’s. Her breaths are getting shallower, as if Handong’s pleasure were her own. “I missed you so fucking much.” 

The heat inside her coils tighter and tighter and tighter. “I missed you too, baby,” Handong says, and Bora responds well to the pet name and Handong knows because she whimpers a little at hearing it. “Can you go a bit faster?”

Bora does what she’s told. She’s a very good listener and an attentive lover, and in a matter of seconds Handong plateaus, her back arching off the bed in a silent cry, her hand roughly fisted in Bora’s hair. It rushes through her, the warmth and then the cold, and Bora chases it by never relenting. She chases it by rubbing tight circles until she comes again - much harder, this time, and Handong takes the opportunity to bite at Bora’s right shoulder to leave a deep, purple mark that her stage outfits will hide anyway. 

Bora helps her ride through it, and Handong is met with the warmest look anyone has ever given her when she opens her eyes. For one of the most talkative people on earth, there were times Bora doesn’t say anything but she doesn’t need to - not when her eyes say everything. Not when she caresses Handong’s face with so much reverence no one would have expected from her. 

It flustered Bora, quite often, to be on the receiving end of gentle declarations of love. As if her heart can only ever handle desperate cries in the middle of an orgasm, but whenever Handong whispers it she gets so terribly shy she doesn’t know what to do. 

So she shows Bora how much she loves her, sliding her shorts down and tucking her hand under the waistband of her underwear, sliding two fingers in because she’s wet - incredibly so - and Handong sometimes can’t believe this is her effect on her. Can’t believe she has Bora wrapped around her finger like this. Can’t believe she, too, is incredibly whipped by the girl now underneath her. 

Handong does her best, angling her hand the best she can, because Bora pulls her so close that Handong can hear every little sound she makes into her ear and it’s enough to make her feel warmer inside again. 

There’s no talking, not now when she works Bora relentlessly. It doesn’t take too long. Bora tips over the edge and Handong catches her. Handong always will. 

They collapse against each other, still partially clothed, laughing and smiling and basking in the afterglow. It feels so great, especially with Bora stroking her hair. Handong hasn’t felt this happy in so long. 

She leans on her elbow to look at Bora, and her stomach sinks when she sees there are tears in Bora’s eyes that Bora hurriedly wipes. “Sorry,” she says, already explaining as if to not worry Handong. “I missed you. A lot. You’re the only one who makes me cry like this. Jeez.” 

Her girlfriend laughs and it lightens the mood already. Handong kisses her cheeks. Bora rarely cries, and when she does Handong will always be there to wipe them away. “I think you have a crush on me,” she jokes, pressing her lips to Bora’s fingertips. “And I missed you too. If you didn’t know that already.”

Bora taps her arm in admonishment, but it’s barely intimidating. Especially not with a small sniffle and a red nose. “I think it would be nice if you stopped being insufferable for a few minutes.” 

“You love it.”

“Yes I do,” her girlfriend lets out an exaggerated sigh. “We have the dorm to ourselves for maybe a couple more hours, but I think we can nest here as much as we want until our next schedule.” 

They were getting busier these days, and Handong couldn’t be prouder of the seven of them. “That’s tomorrow.” 

Bora hums. “Okay, we can  _ pretend _ we can nest as much as we want.” 

Handong kisses her sweetly, just because she can. “Maybe for the next holiday, we can do that ‘till we get tired of each other.” 

“Me? Tired of you? Never.” 

“Okay, Romeo.” Handong laughs, cuddling in closer. They’ll have a few more rounds, knowing the two of them, but at this moment she just holds Bora close, unwilling to let her go. 

Her hand finds Bora’s heartbeat, a steady thump, and each feels like a quiet litany of  _ home, home, home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on @discostick_ao3 on twitter!


End file.
